injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Geo Injustice:Legends Among Us
About the game '''Neo Geo Injustice:Legends Among Us '''is a fictional fighting game released by NetherRealm Studios and SNK. Plot In an alternate universe,Kyo Kusanagi killed his beloved Yuki Kushinada by mistake and her death activated a nuke which destroyed Osaka,killing eight million of people in the process. By finding out he was drugged by Geese Howard,Kyo kills him in retribution. Over following years,Kyo decides to protect the world by taking over it. The Neo Geo Heroes are divided in two forces: The Kusanagi Clan Regime led by Kyo Kusanagi at his position as High Emperor and The Fatal Insurgency led by Terry Bogard. Five Years later,The Insurgency finds an universe where Geese's plans didn't succeed and transported some of the Neo Geo Heroes (Athena Asamiya,Marco Rossi,Ryo Sakazaki and K')to their world to help them to defeat the Regime. Terry and Geese are accidentally transported there and confronted by the Regime Soldiers. Both use their powers and escape in separate ways. Having arrived in the alternate South Town and trying to learn about what happened,Marco Rossi travels to the Peregrine Falcon Squad Base while K' searches for his friends. Arriving in Ikari Warriors base,K' meets the insurgent versions of Maxima and Kula and helps them to defeat Rera (In the alternate world,Nakoruru got consumed by darkness and became Rera) and Regime Ralf Jones and subsequently free Insurgency Earthquake there. Then the trio helps Athena and Ryo against Regime Igniz and K's sounterpart K'-BLOOD who joined NESTS. Maxima and Kula help K',Ryo and Athena in their escape and subsequently take them to meet the Terry Bogard of this world. Marco travels to PF Squad Camp to research the PF Squad Archives and learns through Insurgency Tarma Rover about Kyo's descent to tyranny. Learning that the PF Squad agreed with a treaty which will allow Kyo to rule the squad,he rejects it and defeats Regime Galford,Regime Tam-Tam and even his own counterpart before facing Insurgency Zankuro. Acknowledging he is weakened,Zankuro sends Marco to join the insurgents which includes the alternate Bernstein Family in which Rugal never indulged in black market nor killed his wife and didn't even try to seize the power of Orochi. Insurgency Adelheid explains there is a weapon in Port Town which can stop Kyo. But it requires the four heroes' DNA Samples. The alternate heroes became necessary when Ryo Sakazaki died trying to reason with the grieving Kyo and the other three joined his new regime. Terry got captured by K'-Blood and Regime Ai after he got injured by Geese who allied himself with Insurgency Billy. After Geese clan being attacked by the Regime Forces led by Shingo and Ai,they are rescued by the heroes. before being locked up by Insurgency Terry,Geese reveals that the Regime has Terry. The Insurgency travels to South Town Airport to obtain the weapon. Ryo Sakazaki helps fighting off Regime K999,Regime Angel,Regime Athena and Regime Amakusa. They are successful at reclaiming the weapon. Some hours later,Regime Kyo arrives in the airport and finding out about the Insurgency's plot,makes plans to flush them out. The Insurgency watches a press conference where Regime Kyo reveals that he will execute Terry at Osaka Police Department causing the Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile,in the Prime Neo Geo Universe,Chizuru found the universe where her comrades are. Then,Heidern sends Ralf in a mission to bring them back in the alternate reality. However,when he arrived in there,he overheard Insurgency Earthquake and Insurgency Rugal discussing plans to defeat Kyo which prompts a brief clash before his friends come and explain the situation. Ralf starts his infiltration where he fights Regime Blue Mary and his own counterpart. Then Insurgency Earthquake manages to take down Regime Tam-Tam and Regime Galford. After that he goes to the Ikari Warriors Base where he defeats Regime Angel and Regime Athena. With the Neo Geo Planet taken over,The heroes stage a break-in at Osaka Police Department to rescue the displaced Terry from his planned execution. At the same time,Geeses convinces Insurgency Billy to release him. After defeating Regime Blue Mary,Insurgency Terry fought against Regime Shingo and blamed him for the death of Rock Howard. Then,he managed to free Ryo from Rera's control and defeated K'-Blood. Regime Kyo confronted both Terrys as Insurgency Terry tries to reason with Regime Kyo who simply intended to kill him. But before he could do so,Both Terrys and Ryo are teleported. Knowing that the Neo Geo Planet has been taken over,Kyo runs towards it only for Earthquake's explosives to destroy it and everyone on board was teleported in time. Some hours earlier,Rugal prepared the weapon and left a message to his wife and his children. Then,he flied off by his plane until he got attacked by Geese Howard. After defeating Insurgency Billy,Rugal saves Insurgency Lilly from being violently punished by Geese for her interference and defeats the displaced Tyrant of South Town. After Insurgency Adelheid locking Geese up,Rugal shoots down Regime Amakusa and fights against Regime Ai. After defeating her,Rugal tries to use her Neo Geo Pocket,but he is attacked by Regime Tam-Tam and has to defeat him. When Insurgency Rugal tried to use the weapon,Tam-Tam interferes causing Regime Kyo to slam into him and break his legs. Regime Kyo felt betrayed by the man he once trusted. When Insurgency Rugal claimed that Regime Kyo herded humanity like sheeps,Regime Saisyu comes and puts him out of his misery. Hearing the witness and their newfound fear,Regime Kyo leaves in anger. In Kusanagi Temple,Regime Kyo decides he will destroy Osaka and South Town to demonstrate the chaos which would arise in his abscence. But Regime Tam-Tam protests and mentions that Yuki would never want that which cause Regime Kyo to burn him to his death. After killing Regime Tam-Tam,Regime Kyo challenges anyone else to have an objection. But nobody does so. Regime Kyo orders Regime Ralf and Regime Rera to control any modes of broadcast,orders Regime Igniz to rally the NESTS Soldiers and orders K'-Blood and Regime Galford to awake Regime Orochi. K'-Blood orders Regime K9999 to take Tam-Tam's dead body away. Tam-Tam's death caused Regime Galford to finally accept that the Regime has gone too far and defects for the Insurgents where he starts by defeating K'-Blood and Regime K9999. Then he saves Insurgency Cham-Cham from Regime Igniz. However he had to defeat Ryo in order to convince him and the Insurgents to listen about the Regime's next plan. With the weapon rendered useless,the displaced Neo Geo Heroes suggest to bring their Kyo to stop this one. But they were interrupted due to an attack from the Regime in their hideout. After defeating Regime Raiden,Athena is transported to China Town by Insurgency Zankuro who reveals that Regime Kyo's plans will be carried out by this world's Psychic Soldiers and that he plans on stopping it since Regime Kyo's victory would put and end to the conflicts which empower him. Taking his advice,Athena faces Regime Yumeji who states that Regime Kyo's campaign will hasten Gaoh's return. After defeating Regime Yumeji,Athena goes to confront her counterpart before convincing the alternate versions of Kensou,Chin,Bao and Momoko to return to their roles as protectors rather than conquerors. Terry managed to convince his counterpart to have faith in their Kyo like he had in other displaced heroes. Kyo arrived in time as both Terrys explain the situation to him. Kyo goes to South Town where the battle between the Regime and the Insurgency started. Kyo managed to defeat Regime Amakusa,knocked out Regime Igniz and convinced K'-Blood to surrender. Then he went to Osaka to confront Regime Marco as the Psychic Soldiers held back the PF Soldiers. After defeating Orochi at Kusanagi Temple and sealing it with the help of Insurgency Chizuru,he confronts and defeats his counterpart, rejecting his other self's attempt of defending his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy earth and mentioning that Yuki would be afraid and disgusted of what he became. With the other Kyo's defeat,the rest of the regime are either rounded up of turned themselves in. Insurgency Lilly Kane brings the displaced Geese Howard back to the prime universe. K' hands his counterpart and Regime Igniz to the Pulstar Police. Regime Athena is expelled from the Psychic Soldiers and taken away. The displaced Ralf Jones alongside Insurgency Adelheid and Insurgency Rose visit the grave of Insurgency Rugal. The other Kyo is placed in a sealing prison cell where he is stripped of his flaming powers. The displaced Kyo acknowledges that he could become like his counterpart under the same circumstances. Insurgency Terry hopes that Kyo never learns what he can do and vows to be there. The final scene shows a close-up of the other Kyo in his prison cell. He creates a little fire in his finger which indicates that he has some degree of his power. Playable Characters Heroes * Terry Bogard * Rock Howard * Kyo Kusanagi * Ai * Marco Rossi * K' * Ryo Sakazaki * Athena Asamiya * Galford D. Weller * Tam-Tam * Blue Mary * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Nakoruru Villains * Geese Howard * Billy Kane * Orochi * Rugal Bernstein * Igniz * Zankuro Minazuki * Amakusa Shiro Tokisada * Shermie * K9999 * Angel * Raiden * Earthquake * Yumeji Kurokochi * Yashiro Nanakase DLC Characters * Li Xiangfei * Rimururu * Chizuru Kagura * Iori Yagami * Ash Crimson * Akuma Alternate Skins * Rera * Shingo Yabuki * Big Bear * Orochi Shermie * Orochi Yashiro * Young Geese Howard * Omega Rugal * God Rugal * Wild Wolf * Kusanagi * Kyo-1 * Kyo-2 * Orochi Iori * K'-BLOOD * Nameless Stages * Osaka * South Town * South Town Prison * Neo Geo Planet * PF Squad Camp * South Town Airport * Pao Pao Cafe * Osaka Police Department * Ikari Warriors Base * China Town * Kusanagi Temple Story Mode See: Neo Geo Injustice Story ModeCategory:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Neo Geo Injustice:Legends Among Us